


Candlelight Confessions in the Captain's Cabin

by Magnetism_bind



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Drabbles, Established Relationship, Ficlets, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Short & Sweet, candlelight confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 04:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11501502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: Silver's summoned to the captain's cabin and finds something unexpected.





	Candlelight Confessions in the Captain's Cabin

Silver is summoned to the captain’s cabin one late night for what he assumes is a dressing down for something that happened earlier on deck. Instead he finds the cabin bathed in soft candlelight, a bottle of wine waiting on the table and a strangely fidgety captain who can’t seem to look him in the eye. 

“What is it?” Silver asks, suddenly worried.

“I have something I want to ask you.” Flint says, still not looking at him. “You should probably sit down.”

Silver does, truly worried now. This is it, this is when Flint will tell him he has to leave the crew, that he’s no longer welcome aboard the ship. He can’t swallow for the tightness in his throat, the unexpected emotion welling up in his chest. How can he convince Flint to let him stay.

Flint clears his throat. “You didn’t hear a word I just said, did you?”

Silver blinks. “What? Sorry?” He’d been faintly aware Flint had spoken, but the misery at his prospective fate had overwhelmed him so utterly, he truly hadn’t.

He looks at Flint with abashed eyes. “I apologize. Please.”

Flint sighs, and then to Silver’s surprise, he smiles a little. “I don’t know why I love you.”

Silver stares at him.

Flint walks around his desk and sits on the corner of it, gazing down at Silver with affectionate eyes.

He leans down to cup Silver’s face gently in his hands. “I was asking you to marry me.” The words are so loving, his tongue slides so softly into Silver’s mouth, it takes a full minute for his brain to kick in and to finally make sense of the words Flint’s speaking to him.

 _“What?”_ Unfortunately, his tongue is still tangled around Flint’s so it comes out garbled and Flint starts chuckling into his mouth.

He draws off, resting his forehead against Silver’s. “I take it you heard me this time.”

“Yes.” Silver pauses. “Do you mean that?”

“What do you think?”

“I think I’m dreaming and when I wake up, you’re going to reprimand me for whatever I said earlier to make you angry.”

Flint snickers, smoothing his thumb over Silver’s cheekbone. “That’s not what I’m going to do.” He kisses Silver again.

“Oh?” Silver leans into his caress. “What are you going to do then?”

“Why don’t you give me your answer and then I’ll tell you?” Flint’s still waiting.

Silver licks his lips, suddenly unsure again. “If you truly mean it…” He searches Flint’s eyes for some sign that he’s doing this out of pity, or as a joke.

He doesn’t find it.

Instead he sees the warmth and desire that he finds in Flint’s eyes these days.

“You truly mean it.” Silver stares up at him.

“For the last time, will you marry me or not, you little shit?”

Silver laughs, but he rises to his feet, stepping neatly between Flint’s thighs. “The answer is yes.” A hundred times yes, to the end of time and back.

Flint wraps his arm around his hip, drawing him close against him as he kisses Silver again. “Good, now I’ll tell you what I’m going to do with you.” He whispers in Silver’s ear and Silver just grins, stroking his beard with his fingertips.

“I love you too, you know.”


End file.
